Jeremiah Fink
Jeremiah Fink is one of the richest and most powerful men in Columbia. He is the founder, president, and principle inventor of the conglomerate Fink Manufacturing. He is the host of the annual Columbia Independence Day event known as "The Raffle." History Jeremiah Fink is an unscrupulous businessman with a manufacturing monopoly within Columbia. Through his sponsorship of the work of others through persuasive monopolization, such as R.J. Pickwick's invention, the Sky-Hook and his close support of Zachary Hale Comstock he has been able to become one of the most wealthy industrialists in Columbia. Fink became a rich and powerful member of the Founders party, which allows him to pay off the police and militia when needed. On August 12th, 1894, Fink became even more powerful when he learned of the Tears occurring throughout Columbia from his brother, Albert. Jeremiah was skeptical of the Tears until he realized the profits that could be produced when Albert made a fortune by plagiarizing the music emitted from the Tears and selling them as his own. Fink took the opportunity to obtain advanced technology and science observed through the Tears to expand his company's inventions. Many of the technologies Fink obtained came from the underwater city of Rapture, which existed in a different timeline. He briefly collaborated with Dr. Yi Suchong of Rapture, trading technology between Tears. Fink ordered "underwater expeditions" to Rapture's location, to obtain ADAM for Columbia's Vigors. Fink and Suchong's collaboration created additional devices and technologies, such as the Big Daddies and the Songbird. Fink was later approached by Comstock, and hired to kill Robert Lutece and Rosalind Lutece by sabotaging the device that they used to travel between realities. As a reward, Fink was given ownership of the Luteces' patents following their elimination.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ok47PB3JcII#t=9m58s "And if I do this, this sabotage, all their patents?" "All of them, Mister Fink."] However, the Luteces did not die due to his interference, but became capable of existing across multiverse dimensions. ''BioShock Infinite'' When Booker DeWitt first encounters Fink, he is hosting the 1912 Columbian Secession Day Raffle. During the Raffle, as Booker goes to throw a baseball at an interracial couple on stage (or at Fink, depending on the player's choice), Fink and the Police notice the "AD" brand on Booker's hand and identify him as the prophesied "False Shepherd." When Booker and Elizabeth travel to Finkton to get weapons for the Vox Populi, Fink is waiting for them, having already taken gunsmith Chen Lin to the Good Time Club for interrogation. Jeremiah offers Booker a job as head of his security and sends several waves of enemies to attack Booker as a way of "evaluating" his skills for the job. Booker rejects his offer, which angers Fink. Through the use of Tears, Booker and Elizabeth travel to a reality where the Vox Populi have received large numbers of weapons and are revolting against Fink, resulting in a battle at his Factory. The Vox Populi overwhelm Fink Manufacturing and Fink himself is cornered by Daisy Fitzroy. Booker and Elizabeth arrive in time to witness Fitzroy shooting Fink in the head, murdering him. His son is then held hostage. Personality Fink is a vain, cunning, and opportunistic businessman, owning the most successful business in Columbia, and could be the richest man in the city. He is manipulative, using exploitative business practices upon his employees' work hours and pay. Instead of paying his workers in Silver Eagles, he pays in Fink Tokens, only valid at the Fink Company store. Many of his workers are homeless and starving, living in a Shantytown below the main factory. Fink himself is a very charismatic man, hosting the annual Raffle and seemingly popular among the upperclass people. This extends only to supporters of the Founders — the Vox Populi and its supporters see Fink as an enemy, and a target of their anger. The voxophone A Product Like Any Other reveals that Fink does not care for Comstock's prophecies, but more of how he can benefit from using the prophecy. In his own variation on Social Darwinism, he sees industry as an organization similar to nature, made up of lions (leaders), cattle (workers) and hyenas (tricksters who only seek to "rile up the cattle"). He labels himself and Booker as lions, his workers as cattle, and Daisy Fitzroy and the Vox Populi as hyenas. Fink's Private Quarters must be accessed in Episode 2 of the downloadable content Burial at Sea. Fink's living spaces indicate that he exhibits obsessive compulsive tendencies as well as a drinking problem. According to his Voxophone, No Profit for the Prophets, Fink is an atheist or an agnostic, claiming he's seen more "evidence to the contrary than in support" of the existece of God. His relationship with Comstock could be explained as a simple deception to further his greedy ends, as suggested in his Voxophone in the main game A Product Like Any Other. The same Voxophone also suggests that Comstock is reliant on Fink for goods, which could be an alternate or another explanation for why he would keep close ties to a faithless person. The Voxophone Solution to Your Problems also seems to suggest that Comstock is at least somewhat aware he is (at least somewhat) deceiving his followers, and collaborates with Fink just to further his own image. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Jeremiah Fink doesn't actually make an appearance in Episode One of Burial at Sea, but he is mentioned. In Yi Suchong's audio diary Observation 33, Suchong says he has caught Fink in the act, stealing and turning Suchong's Plasmids into Columbia's Vigors. Suchong decides in turn to use Fink's idea of adding an oxidizing agent to make ADAM products drinkable and presents it to Andrew Ryan and Rapture society, as an alternative for those who can't handle being injected with needles. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Fink returns again, this time seen tied up by Daisy Fitzroy. Fitzroy is seen talking to the Luteces about how she would pretend to threaten Fink's son, sacrificing herself to meet the ends of the Luteces. It is revealed from Fink's laboratories that he collaborated heavily with Yi Suchong, trading technology and ideas through Tears. It is also revealed that Fink and Suchong both worked together to create the Big Daddies and the Songbird — with Suchong believing Fink had the process that made the pairbonds possible, Fink immediately cut all ties with Suchong in fear that he would find out the method of imprinting. Voxophones ''BioShock Infinite *Raffle Square :*Solution to Your Problems *Worker Induction Center :*A Product Like Any Other *Good Time Club :*Changing My Tune *Fink Manufacturing :*A Child Needs a Protector *Downtown Emporia :*Out of the Thin Air Burial at Sea - Episode 2 *Fink Manufacturing :*Table Scraps :*No Profit for the Prophets :*The Greater Good :*Necessary Precautions Gallery Jeremyfinkwantsyou.jpg|''A propaganda poster featuring Fink. 2013-03-29_00028.jpg|''Jeremiah Fink drawing a card at the Columbia 1912 Raffle.'' Regrger.jpg|''Jeremiah Fink taunting Booker.'' It'shim!.jpg|''The police show the brand to Fink.'' Jeremiah_Fink.jpg|"Now, where'd you get that brand, boy? Don't you know that makes you the back-stabbing, snake-in-the-grass False Shepherd?" 2013-03-28_00017.jpg|''Giant statue (made of either gold or brass) near Fink MFG Factory.'' Voxmas.jpg|''Fink's office, after the Vox Populi have breached the factory.'' zgdgzdg.jpg|''Fink being murdered by Daisy Fitzroy.'' cascascas.jpg|''Fink's corpse.'' Rreretwre.jpg|''Fink's scalp on the board.'' !fink.jpg|''Fink concept art.'' Video Behind the Scenes *He is portrayed by voice actor Bill Lobley, who also voices Stanley Poole in BioShock 2. *Fink's use of Fink Tokens to pay his employees is a nod to similar practices common in early 20th century America, brought on by the Industrial Revolution. *He seems to be based on early American industrialists, such as Andrew Carnegie and Henry Frick, who hired Pinkerton agents to quell their worker strikes — this is paralleled by Fink trying to hire Booker, an ex-Pinkerton agent, as his head of security. *Fink strongly resembles Bill "the Butcher" Cutting, a character inspired by William Poole, portrayed by Daniel Day-Lewis in the movie Gangs of New York. Gangs of New York on Wikipedia Aside from his appearance, Bill shares a similar utter lack of mercy towards foreigners, his persuasion as a businessman, and influential leader of his Ultra-Nationalist party. More notably, Fink's Top hat and Bill's belt feature the exact styled patriotic stripes. *Fink's statues in Finkton do not resemble the character's face, which appears to be a much older man with a rounder face and large sideburns. This might have been an earlier model of Fink revised as his statue. *The word "Fink" may be used to refer to someone who is thought to be obnoxious or loathsome. *On the board of scalps in Emporia, it can be seen that Fink supposedly has gray/white patches of hair. Strangely, these areas are never visible. It is possible that the scalp used was from an older version of Fink before a revision (much like the model used for the gold statues). References Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:The Founders Party